objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Microphone (Inanimate Insanity)
Microphone, labeled The Loud and Proud, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed in The Grand Slams. Personality Microphone generally has a kind personality, but this is usually overshadowed by her extreme loudness and her constant shouting at times. Sometimes, she can control her volume using a button, but it has also been shown to be triggered by accident. In addition, she is very vocal about her wants and desires, as shown in A Kick In The Right Direction, and appears to be easily irritated (e.g. at Cheesy's jokes and at Dough and Taco). Fan fiction Human Names * Michaela-Joan Fone (Outcasts-And-Destiny) * Maria Peterson (NLG343) * Micah Palmer (ScribbledEggs) * Lydia Cummings (KittyFan2004) * Makalya Fury (GameboyNextGeneration) * Michelle Bradley (Opinduver) * Megan Fosse (Ze Tossere) * Michelle Gutierrez (LightbulbTheCanadian and Rosie1991) * Michaela Michaels * Casey Burgess (meme) * Miriam Johnson (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * Maraj Spears (ZanyWays217) * Micayla Bartlett (NahuelFire39) * Michaela Treble (Hanjax70) Birthdates * September 23, 1992 (U4Again) * September 19, 1998 (NLG343) * March 8, 1988 (ScribbledEggs) * February 13, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * July 30, 1984 (Opinduver) * January 6, 2000 (Minikeona4322) * February 3, 1984 (Ze Tossere) * July 29, 1979 (LightbulbTheCanadian and Rosie1991) * November 1, 2012 * December 19, 1988 (meme) * May 31, 2001 (TheGamerAlex2004) * February 3, 1987 (ZanyWays217) * May 29, 1997 (Hanjax70) Ethnicity * African-American (NLG343, KittyFan2004, Opinduver) * Canadian American (ScribbledEggs) * African-American and English (Ze Tossere) *Micronesian *Hispanic (LightbulbTheCanadian and Rosie1991) *African-American and Hispanic (Hanjax70) Where Microphone is from * Indianapolis, Indiana (MrFlamerBoy) * Van Nuys, California (Ze Tossere) * Denver, Colorado (Hanjax70) * Durango, Mexico (Rosie1991) Voice Actors * Hailey Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) * Giulia (Italy) * Maximira Figueiredo (BR/PT) Trivia * Despite her famous yelling ability, microphones don't make any sound at all - they just input sound. * Microphone is the only Inanimate Insanity II Contestant to appear in season 1 once, Fan and Cheesy are also II 2 competitors but appeared in a season more than once. * Microphone is the first new female contestant to appear in a season that they didn't compete in. (Not counting BFDI cameos with Pencil and more also applying to the rule) * With her outgoing personality, she is the first newbie to die. * In season 2 her design changed from the way she looked in the season one finale. * She can hear louder by turning a knob on herself as seen in Everything's A-OJ. * The Wilhelm Scream is used for Microphone's scream. * Microphone is the second tallest character on Inanimate Insanity. * Blue Ball hates it when she hears her scream. Gallery Microphone2017Pose.png MICMIC.png Microphone_Rockin.png Microphone_New.png New Microphone Pose.png Microphone Pose II.png MicrophonePro.png Microphone Icon for II 2.png Pleaseforgivemeforobnoxiousbreathing.PNG|*breaths* 61. Microphone (II).png|Object Ultraverse Design Microphone Valentine Pose.png Smoking Mic.png ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png microphone m.png Microphone's Pose.PNG 31. Microphone.png Microphone, Soap, Tissues and Cheesy.PNG Dough Microphone Goal.png 2A01E986-8029-4AC6-8A5F-0D5DC2904CBB.jpeg FCEE74D2-EB4F-4F1C-8715-64D5E7C9DF6B.jpeg 4C8A1554-3F07-44F3-8338-4A78114BBDF1.jpeg 70098E76-19B1-49DE-94F6-F6B2356B4B7B.jpeg Image12.png Image15.png Image16.png Image56.png Image55.png Image48.png Image46.png Image239.png Image240.png Image250.png Image341.png Image360.png Image205.png Image204.png Image186.png Image32.png Image115.png Image189.png Image132.png Image362.png Image101.png Image405.png Image404.png Image403.png Image402.png Image401.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg Microphone-oof-2009.png HighAsOOF2009.png USA2003cast-oof.png Microphone-oof-2003-USA.png inanimate_insanity_werewolf_girls_by_loudandproudfangirl-dbqh9g0.jpg SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png Names in other languages French - Microphone German - Mikrofon Spanish - Micrófono Italian - Microfono Dutch - Microfoon Portuguese - Microfone Russian - Микрофон Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:The Grand Slams Category:II Category:II2 Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:German Characters Category:Female Category:Season 2 newbies Category:1970's births Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:2010's births Category:African-American Characters Category:From California Category:Australian Characters Categor [[Category:Mexican characters